Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor that detects an input operation that is performed by making contact, such as in a push down operation, a sliding operation, or the like, and more particularly relates to a touch sensor that detects the input operation using resistive films, and to an electronic device that comprises the touch sensor.
Background Information
An electronic device that inputs and outputs information, such as a mobile telephone, a digital camera, a portable audio player, and the like, generally requires an input apparatus for operating the electronic device and inputting information. Such input apparatuses of electronic devices in recent years include, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-76172, an input apparatus that is used by a touch input device that simultaneously detects the position of an input operation and the change in the pressing force generated by the input operation. In the touch input device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-76172, the planar coordinates (XY coordinates) of the operation position of the input operation is detected by a touch panel, and the pressing force applied, in a direction (a Z direction) perpendicular to a panel surface of the touch panel, during the input operation is detected by a pressure sensitive sensor.